liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
SCP-973 "Smokey"
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Desconhecido Títulos: SCP-973; Smokey Sexo: Masculino Idade: Desconhecida Espécie: Humana(?) Classificações: SCP de Classe Euclid; Policial Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Fundação SCP Aliados: Nenhum Inimigos: A Fundação SCP Descrição: A SCP-973-1 é um carro policial, similar aos utilizados pelos policiais estadunidenses dos anos 1970. SCP-973-2 é um homem caucasiano de altura mediana, levemente acima do peso, careca e com um bigode ruivo. Após recentes eventos, porém, a sua aparência mudou, com seus olhos ficando completamente vermelhos, e a sua boca se tornando um vazio completamente negro. Sobre SCP-973, Smokey, é uma SCP de Classe Euclid, sendo uma ameaça somente à área pertinente a ela, logo podendo ser contida. A SCP-973 é dividida em duas instâncias: SCP-973-1, um carro policial similar aos utilizados em 1970, e SCP-973-2, um policial similar aos daqueles da mesma época. Essa SCP só se manifesta ao curso dos 60 quilômetros de uma estrada estadunidense, e somente entre as 22:00 e as 4:30 da madrugada. Caso, nesse trecho, algum veículo cruze pelo mesmo ultrapassando um limite de velocidade aleatório e impossível de determinar (Variando de 53,3 a 112,7 km/h), o policial começará a perseguir os infratores, enquanto manda mensagens nos rádios/dispositivos da pessoa falando para que corram. Caso a SCP-973 os alcance (O que invariavelmente acontece), ela irá brutalizar completamente seus alvos, cometendo - mas não se limitando a - assassinatos, estupros, eviscerações, dentre outros. Sua página oficial está aqui. Mentalidade Personalidade: A SCP-973 é uma criatura extremamente sádica e violenta, perseguindo qualquer um que cometer o que enxerga como uma infração impiedosamente até que alcance a pessoa, professando seu ódio por ela durante toda a perseguição. Ela não só mata as suas vítimas, como costuma torturá-las e violentá-las. Como Age em Combate: A SCP-973 é extremamente agressiva em combate, visando matar o oponente o mais rápido e com o máximo de violência o possível. Embora de certo modo aleatório se ele prefere partir para a matança ou torturar a pessoa inicialmente, ele invariavelmente visa atropelá-los ou incapacitá-los com o seu carro, antes de terminar o serviço pessoalmente. Moral: Maligna Ordeira(?) Preferência Sexual: Bissexual(?) Gostos: Torturar; Matar Desgostos: Que infrinjam um limite de velocidade arbitrário imposto por ele Objetivos: Matar qualquer um que infringir o seu limite de velocidade. Inteligência: Normal. SCP-973 é, aparentemente, um combatente notavelmente habilidoso. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Sobre-humano, Parede com o seu carro (Embora não seja especificado como, ele foi dito como capaz de estripar pessoas, e ele já matou até nove agentes num confronto direto; Seu carro é anormalmente poderoso, e pode destroçar completamente veículos normais com seus atropelamentos e esmagar pessoas normais) Defesa: No mínimo Sobre-humana, Parede com o seu carro (Supostamente sequer leva dano dos efeitos de seus atropelamentos, que são violentos o suficiente para esmagarem os veículos que atropela, e também já recebeu vários tiros, e embora tenha sido ferido, conseguiu se recuperar; Seu carro é ao menos tão durável quanto carros policias normais - que já contam com certo nível de blindagem - senão maior, sendo que resiste aos seus atropelamentos, que destroçam completamente carros normais) Velocidade: Humana no ápice; No mínimo Sobre-humana com o carro (Capaz de se manter com grupos de mais de nove agentes da Fundação ao mesmo tempo, que possuem treinamento de combate extremamente intenso; Seu carro é muito mais rápido do que carros normais, sempre os alcançando, implicitamente independente do modelo) Força: Humana no ápice (Consegue erguer e mover mais de 200 quilos com muito pouco esforço físico de sua parte) Vigor: Acima do normal (Pode lutar e perseguir vítimas por longos períodos de tempo, mesmo após receber tiros) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano convencional fisicamente Fraquezas Físicas: Só pode agir enquanto estiver na área da estrada em que é alocado, sendo completamente incapaz de continuar perseguindo vítimas que conseguirem sair da faixa em que atua Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma em particular Parafernália Habilidades Habilidade em Combate: Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos, Regeneração (No mínimo Rank K), Teletransporte (Limitado) Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= |-|Poderes= *'Super Sentidos': Smokey, por algum meio indeterminado, sempre irá saber o exato instante em que alguém ultrapassa o seu limite de velocidade no trecho de estrada em que age. *'Teletransporte': Embora incapaz de se teletransportar normalmente, ele e seu carro irão sempre e instantaneamente se materializar a 400 metros da pessoa no instante que uma pessoa e seu veículo cruzarem o limite de velocidade. Feitos Artigo Principal *"SCP-973 will manifest at night when another vehicle enters the designated territory, and is believed to be triggered by the target vehicle accelerating over a certain speed. This limit varies, with the average being in the area of 88.5 km/h (55 mph), but it can range anywhere between 53.3 km/h (35 mph) and 112.7 km/h (70 mph). No predictable pattern or connection between differing limits has been found as of yet. (...) When this limit is broken, SCP-973 will appear approximately 0.4 km behind the target vehicle and will chase down the target at high speed with the siren and flashers on." SCP-973 irá se materializar no instante que alguém entrar na faixa de estrada na qual é alocada e ultrapassar o seu limite de velocidade aleatório. *"In ██% of cases, the target will flee with SCP-973 in pursuit and will be overtaken in 1-6 minutes." É implícito que, não importa o carro utilizado, a pessoa será incapaz de escapar da SCP-973-1. *"The remains of thirty-four individuals and nineteen vehicles have been found within 6.4 km of the affected roadway. The range of damage done to bodies includes evisceration, rape, EXPUNGED, and three cases where the body had been damaged by the impact to the point that visual identification was impossible. Five survivors are within Foundation custody, all suffering from varying degrees of mental trauma. The recovered vehicles showcase heavy impact damage, both environmental and inflicted, and severe burn damage to the interior." SCP-973 já causou eviscerações e destroçou corpos humanos, e a SCP-973-1 causa dano anormalmente alto a carros que atinge em seus atropelamentos. *"Destroying the roadway affected by SCP-973 has proven ineffective. The demolition of part of State Route ██ in 1983 led to SCP-973 relocating itself to its current position." Demolir a área em que age não é eficaz. A SCP-973 apenas mudará de estrada caso isso aconteça. *"Attempt to capture and contain SCP-973 fails, resulting in the death of nine agents. SCP-973 is believed to be wounded, but is not incapacitated, re-appearing nine days later. Firsthand accounts indicate a change in SCP-973-2's appearance, as shown in this excerpt from the post-mission interview of Agent ████████: I can’t really say. He just looked…different. His eyes were red, I remember that, and his mouth was just this black hole. No teeth, no tongue, just a hole. I was too busy shooting at him to get a better look than that." A SCP-973 já recebeu vários tiros e já se recuperou deles, além de ter matado nove agentes num confronto direto e simultâneo. *"SCP-973’s area of effect seems to be expanding, as does the window of time that manifestations occur. Security protocols have been adapted to this." A área na qual a SCP-973 está aumentando. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Policiais Categoria:Malignos Ordeiros Categoria:Fundação SCP Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada